Kim Possible: A New Beginning
by LionQueen1313
Summary: Filled with newfound emotions, Kim realizes that her crimefighting days are over. During the summer before college, Kim is training her brothers to become fellow freakfighters. Then, the unthinkable happens one day near the end of summer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kim Possible.

**A**/**N**: Hi everyone! This is my third Kim Possible story, and I hope you like it. Constructive criticism really helps me in my writing, so if you think anything needs to be changed, or you don't like part of it, please don't hesitate to tell me. Please read and review.

_Summary_: Filled with new-found emotions, Kim realizes that her crime-fighting days are over. During the summer before college, Kim is training her brothers to become fellow freak-fighters. Then, the unthinkable happens one day near the end of summer. How could the girl who claimed she could do anything lose everything in just a matter of minutes? Read to find out.

* * *

Kim Possible: A New Beginning 

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him fall. The steep mountain had very little footing, but she thought her brothers were ready for this after many months of training. Without really thinking, Kim Possible drew her grappler from the pouch in her belt and shot out the hook, leaping off the surface of the mountain after her fourteen-year-old brother, Jim. As she neared the middle of the drop, Kim realized she was running out of rope, and the daring, nineteen-year-old red-head let go and dropped faster than before. Just a few feet away from her brother, Kim reached out, grabbed his foot, and pulled him into a bear hug. She hit the ground first, on her back, with Jim on top of her, and as soon as she knew they were safe, she began sobbing. Not for the pain though; she had felt worse, but for her brother and the fear she had felt as she watched him trip and fall off the mountain. She held him tightly and only let go to turn over and vomit into the grass beneath her.

Jim was scared. He had never seen Kim like this before. He watched her get up shakily, and he helped her keep her balance until she slipped down onto her knees. Pain shot through her back and legs, and she grabbed her head in a dizzy spell. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. If the pain had been minor before, now it was unbearable. Jim caught her head as she fainted, and placed it gently in the grass.

He grabbed her Kimmunicator, and turned it on finding no signal. He realized she had disconnected it before the mission and, after rerouting a few wires, got hooked up with Wade Load, super genius. If Wade couldn't do anything about the sitch, no one could.

* * *

Up on the mountain, Tim, Jim's twin brother, was getting worried. He decided to start heading down and grabbed Kim's grappler's rope to descend from the mountain top. As he neared the end of the rope, Tim found a sturdy ledge to stand on while he pulled the other end of the rope, and grappler, which was disguised as a hairdryer, up to him. After pushing a button to retract the rope and hook, he jumped from the mountain, pushed another button which made the hook and rope shoot out, and lodged the hook in another rock near where he had just been standing. _'I'm glad our first lesson was how to use these things_,' Tim thought. _'I really need to thank Kim for that.' _

When Tim touched ground, he retracted the rope and turned around. He knew something was wrong right away when he saw his brother sitting with his face buried into his knees beside Kim who was laying down and very pale. "Jim!" he cried as he ran over to where they were. "What happened?"

* * *

The paramedics arrived just as Jim had finished telling the story. Both boys solemnly climbed into the ambulance after their sister was put on. They were afraid of what their parents would say and of what Ron, Kim's boyfriend, would think. Neither talked on the way to the hospital, and when they got there, their parents were in the waiting room. Apparently, Wade had gotten hold of them. The twins ran into their parents' open arms, both comforted that they were there. All four sat down and waited for news about Kim.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it so far. I know Kim seems a little OOC, but you have to remember that saving the world was something she had become accustomed to. Giving up something you've become so used to is never easy, but in the wise words of a certain baboon (sorry Ron) "Change is good". Or is it? Well, if you're still reading, please review my story. I want at least two reviews or I won't update. I need to know that someone is reading this story. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

_potionman_- No, but good try. She was just afraid of losing her brothers. Being as she is Kim, she would have blamed it all on herself.  
_  
gargoylesama_- Thanks, I'll keep that in mind.

_captainkodak1_- Thanks, my chapters will get longer soon. Really? I can sort of picture her more along the lines of yelling at her brothers, but that didn't really fit in with the story line. You'll find out where Ron is in this chapter.

**A/N**: Thanks to all of my reviewers, you now get Chapter 2! Enjoy! (R&R)

* * *

"Any word on Kim?" Ron yelled when he ran into the hospital after seeing the Possibles. Everyone in the waiting room turned to stare at him, as he tried to catch his breath. "What?" Ron asked as they all resumed what they had been doing. "So, anything?" he asked after sitting down with his newly acquired girlfriend's, who used to be his best friend since Pre-K, family. The look on their faces said it all. 

"Ron, we're very glad you could come on such short notice." said Mrs. Dr. Possible.

"Yeah, well, ya know, it was a Friday, and I told KP I'd always be there for her, and I can spend the weekend at my parents house, and well, um, yeah." Ron stammered, obviously hiding something.

"Ronald, how's college?" Mr. Dr. Possible asked.

"Oh, it's pretty good, I guess, but there are some times that I wish I had taken the summer off like Kim did. At least Upperton University is close by."

"And what are you majoring in again?"

"Culinary Arts. Someday, I'm gonna be a famous chef with a T.V. show called Cooking With Ron."

"Mmm..fascinating. I hope you have fun with that."

"Yeah, so do I." Ron replied._ 'But it won't be any fun without Kim.' _He thought. _'If she doesn't get better, I don't know what I'm gonna do.' _Ron began to tear up, but quickly blinked them back. He didn't want to be caught crying in front of Kim's family. He needed to be strong for them and her.

* * *

After about half an hour of silence, Ron went out to his car to get his homework. He sat in the driver's seat for a few minutes and cried, laying his arms on the steering wheel and sobbing into them. Soon, he grabbed a tissue from his glove compartment, dried his eyes, and blew his nose. Grabbing his homework, Ron slammed the door shut and began walking back to the entrance. Near the doors, he stepped out of view and started to slam his head into his books. _'I should have been there. The one time I'm not with her, she gets hurt. Stupid college. Stupid homework. Stupid me!' _he thought. Ron took a couple deep breaths to calm himself down. Then he went inside and acted like none of it had ever happened, but it didn't help. 

Mr. Dr. Possible saw Ron's whole episode with his books. He was just about to go out to see if he could help Ron, being as it was taking him a long time. Before he got to the door, Kim's dad saw Ron coming and turned around to go back to his figuring the door would open in a few moments. When it didn't, Mr. Possible went to see what was keeping Kim's boyfriend. That's when he saw Ron beating himself up over his daughter. He felt bad for Ron and decided to talk to him. "Ronald, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure, just let me put down my books first."

After they got out of ear shot of the family, Mr. Dr. P asked, "So, Ronald, you love Kim, right?"

"Yeah."

"And..."

"Wait," Ron interrupted. "What did you say?"

"I asked you if you loved Kim."

"Well, love is such a strong word. I mean, umm, yeah. Uhh..no. Wait. Grr. Is this a trick question?" Ron stammered.

"No, Ronald, it isn't."

"I..uhh..."

"Yes, or no?"

Ron covered is face with his hands and said, "Mff."

"What was that?"

"Umf."

"Pardon me?"

Ron uncovered his face and blurted his answer so loudly that the whole waiting room could hear it. "Yes! Okay, yes! I love Kim! Are you happy now?" His face turned as red as the shirt he was wearing.

"Mmm...just as I thought." Ron turned around to back to his chair. "Oh, and Ronald."

"Yeah?"

"The doctors came by while you were out getting your homework."

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know it's a cliffy, but I have to keep you wanting more. Especially since I'm going on vacation to Florida for four weeks tomorrow, so I probably won't be writing my fanfics for a while. Still, I hope to see two reviews when I get back. (Actually, I hope for more, but two will get you guys another chapter.) Thanks for reading, and please review! 


End file.
